


Returning Home

by MarjorieAlyss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarjorieAlyss/pseuds/MarjorieAlyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot about just why Norway is the way he is. Slight Denmark Bashing and written at two am a while ago on my third all nighter in a row. Implied character death and no spellcheck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning Home

Lukas stares out at the sea wishing he could be one with it once more. As most had once said he had been before he was a nation. He does remember though…

… Atlantis…

It wasn't as the people around him speak of it now.

Never had it sunk, instead it had been built underwater.

Never had the people been truly human there..

… Just as he wasn't. It made sence though. Seeing as before he had been the personification of Norway (Where a sad handful of his people had landed themselves) he had been tethered to that beautiful underwater city.

Unable to resist the call any longer now that the last of his true people's blood had been completely diluted out of the DNA of the Norwegian's, he quickly strips and dives into the ice cold water. Completely oblivious to the lack of heat.

He hears the sound of footsteps hurrying towards him but finds himself hard pressed to care at the moment as two legs transform into one fishtail of shimmering blue scales. Even dead and long gone into ruins his true home reatches out to him from the furthest deapths of the ocean and though knows he will not like the sights it has in store for him, having been there when they were created, a part of him rejects going back onto shore. Despises the very idea of returning to the hell that awaits him should he go to that voice calling out his name so desperately.

That voice that belonged to the liar…

… The one who claimed to everyone's face he was in love with the Norweigen yet hit him so hard his jaw broke and he coughed up blood after being sent into a not-so-nearby wall behind closed doors. The one who promised over and over again like a broken record that he would change yet left Lukas to wake up to an empty bed and the pain of an unloved used body. The one claimed to know what was best yet nearly ended up killing him with said "help".

In retrospect there was really no question as to which direction he swam that night.

He chose to go down. Down to the destruction and ruins that he should have already been a part of long ago. Down to where the giant kraken had moved in and made a feast of all he knew and loved…

… Down to his death.

And for the first time since a young Danish boy had tricked him with words of undying love and being with people like himself who didn't seem able to die into living on land with him…

… Lukas truly smiled.


End file.
